Angela Strraughend
Deep in the Fog Forest of Rumania lies a small village. This village has survived for hundreds of years under the protection of the witches who are trained there. Now, in these dark times, a young witch apprentice named Angela has been sent to Bramunez to aid in the siege on Curtis Castle. To gain the power she would need to survive the coming conflict, Angela fused her soul with that of Graestra, an ancient blade possessed by an evil spirit. This turned her hair red and spiky, as well as granting her the sorceress abilities of a witch many times her age. Angela is foul-mouthed and tough, but a bit naïve, having been raised in a small village in the forest her entire life. Still, no one can match her powerful spells. Info Angela is a witch and one of the playable characters in Rusty Hearts. She fused her soul with Graestra, an ancient blade possessed by an evil spirit, and wields powerful magic. Graestra can take two basic forms - The Magic Sword and The Magic Scythe, though fusing her soul with this blade has made her hair go red and''' '''spiky, but granting her the magical abilities as a witch many times her age. Angela comes from a small village in the Fog Forest of Rumania. She is a young witch apprentice sent to Bramunez in order to help in the siege on the Curtis Castle. Because she hasn't seen much of world outside her village before now, she can be a bit naive, even though she is quite tough. RH Angela 3.jpg|Angela with her Magic Sword RH Angela 2.jpg|Angela with her Magic Scythe Weapons Magic Sword This wicked looking blade is Graestra's original form, though it shifts and grows as Angela becomes more skilled with it. The Magic Sword form is hard hitting but slow and has a short range. Its real power is its effect on Angela's own magic. She can summon fire and orbs of arcane energy to blast all who stand in her way. As Angela grows in power, she can master all the elements, heal her allies and even learn some abilities Vlad's own minions use against her. Magic Scythe It has been a long time since Graestra tasted blood and thought of doing battle with the countless minions of Vlad within the halls of Curtis Castle has the spirit bound within the blade absolutely giddy. If Angela will allow it, the spirit's bloodlust will manifest in the weapon of death itself, a large and wicked scythe. Slower even than the Magic Sword form, Graestra's scythe form trades magical superiority for long range, brutal attacks. The weapon seems to have a will of its own as it leaps from Angela's hand to seek out new prey. This weapon form makes Angela's spells more violent, but less precise, and has fewer support or healing abilities. Skill trees Also see * Skills * Costumes * Weapons List * Official Site Category:Characters Category:Indexed Category:Golden Seal Team